


A Broken Leg Leads to Happiness

by Arielthehedgehog99



Series: OneShots (Fire Emblem) [2]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Bad Puns, Broken Bones, Cute, F/M, Sweet Ending, falling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2018-12-31 06:07:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12126195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arielthehedgehog99/pseuds/Arielthehedgehog99
Summary: Pull over, let me drive for a while.On the way to Hoshido, Lady Elise and Odin run into some trouble.





	A Broken Leg Leads to Happiness

**Author's Note:**

> A sweet little Odin x Elise fic. I love this ship so much. (Plus, Ophelia with Elise's hair is too cute.) I hope you like it.

“Lady Elise, how is your soul feeling at this very moment? Tell me, are you overflowed with excitement or nervousness?” Odin asked from the front of the carriage.

“I’m doing fine. Thank you so much for asking.” Elise giggled.

Odin smiled outside the carriage, on the way to Hoshido. Elise sat in the back, cute pink dress adorning her slender frame. Her normally long hair was not pulled up in pigtails but instead in braided around her head in a cute bun. She smiled as she stuck her head out of the window once again.

“Are we here yet?” she asked for what Odin believed was the millionth time.

“We’ll shall arrive in the most epic fashion of times. Soon, we shall approach the fated border of our most trusted allies. Patience is the virtue we all seek, but yours will be worth it in the end.” he replied with a chuckle. Elise chuckled, returning to the carriage before Odin put his eyes on the road once again.

Arthur and Effie were both traveling ahead of the carriage, scouting the area and clearing it of anything that would bother their lady. That left Odin to drive the carriage. Originally, a servant was to drive the carriage. However, his wife fell ill and Odin was quick to volunteer his services. After Leo's approval at his dismissal, he was to accompany Lady Elise on her trip.

“Lady Elise, would you care to join me at the head of this magical transport? Together, we shall guide ourselves to paradise.” Odin asked, breaking protocol a bit.

“YES! I’d love to!!!” Elise cried as Odin stopped the carriage.

Walking towards her door, he opened it as Elise stepped out. Her pink dress blew a bit in the wind before she walked towards the horses. Odin shut the door before walking over to here Elise was struggling to get on her horse.

“Odin… Would you help me get on Cinnamon? I can’t get on… I’m just a bit too short...” she said, looking to Odin with a sad pout on her face.

Odin chuckled, “Oh course milady. However, you are not a victim of the squashed gods. You just have yet to be blessed by the tall gods.” Slowly, he lifted Elise up onto her horse. Elise, once up, giggled and grasped the reigns of the brown animal. Odin smiled fondly before climbing back up to the carriage seat. With the slap of the reins, the horses moved forwards once again.

After some minutes of silence, Elise spoke. “I really enjoy riding Cinnamon. Thanks for letting me ride her. Effie and Arthur would tell me to stay in the carriage.” she said, turning to look at Odin.

Odin smiled, “It’s not a problem as long as you stay close Lady Elise. Your fate is written in the stars and it’d do no well to lose you so soon. You know, Effie and Arthur are just looking out for your soul.”

“I know…” Elise said, pouting, “I just with they’d trust me more. I can defend myself if I need to…”

“They are protecting their lady as I do milord. You truly are one of a kind. There is only one of you in the vast universe.” Odin smiled.

Elise perked up, “Aww, thanks Odin. You always know exactly what to say. Even if you do say it in a funny way.”

Odin chuckled as the two continued along. However, as they approached the ridgid boardererous mountains that blocked them from Hoshido, Odin began to feel uneasy. Pushing his unease to the back of his mind, reasoning that Arthur or Effie would have warned them or dispatched the threat themselves, he and Elise pressed on.

It was then that the mountain started rumbling. Odin franticly looked around as Elise and the carriage stopped. Jumping from the mountains, ruffians surrounded them.

“Hand over your riches and the girl and nobody gets hurt.” a ruffian, the leader Odin presumed, said, reaching towards Elise.

Elise shifted away from the man, shouting, “Who do you even think you are? Get away from me!”

Odin sighed, unclipping the carriage from both of the horses, reasoning they’d have to leave it behind. “Well, milady… Their aura is quite dark and they do not seem content to yield. Fear not, I shall dispatch of these miscreations.” he said, pulling out his tome.

“Milady, so you’re a nobel. We’ve got a good one today boys. Attack!” the ruffian leader cried. At his command, the ruffians jumped, all trying to capture Elise. With a flash of his hands, Odin attacked them with powerful magic, his horse jumping gracefully over the fallen bodies and towards Elise.

“Lady Elise, how do you fare?” Odin asked, checking her over.

“I’m fine.” she smiled before he hand glowed as well, shooting a fireball towards the ruffian leader. The leader barely had time to dodge it, the flames burning his cape. “I can take care of myself.” she giggled.

“Well done Lady Elise.” Odin pressed to which Elise thanked him.

The lead ruffian got up, growling. “Team, plan B!” he called. The mountains started shaking once again, both horses and their riders shaking as well. Elise, lighter as she was, screamed as stones fell from the mountain, one hitting her and knocking her into the ravine.

“ELISE!!!” Odin cried, jumping off his horse and in after the falling princess. As they fell, Odin caught up to Elise, grabbing hold of her and holding her in his arms, attempting to protect her as they fell.

Bracing for impact, both Elise and Odin squeezed together before crashing into the water below. The water swirled around, tossing the two and having them crash into rocks. Swimming with the current, Odin, gripping Elise, pushed towards the bank of the raging river.

Once he was able to haul her onto the bank, he began to climb out himself. Now both lay in the grass, coughing and gasping for breath. The silence was eerie, both shocked at the events they’d just witnessed.

“Lady Elise, are you alright?” Odin asked, breaking from his normal speech.

“Ya… I’m doing okay. How about you?” Elise asked.

“I’m doing okAY…” Odin cried out as he tried to stand up. Elise, hearing his pained cry, turned to look at him and gasped.

“Odin, your leg!!!” she shouted. Odin looked down at his leg. To say it looked bad was an understatement. The flesh was ripped in a jagad direction, blood pouring from the still open wound. Bone shone through torn muscle and Odin could barely move.

“My leg…” Odin whispered.

“Oh no… If I had my healing staff I could fix this no problem…” Elise muttered.

“Well milady, do not worry. Tis but a flesh wound. We must get you to Hoshido.” Odin said, attempting to stand up, struggling.

“Odin, no! You’re in no condition to walk, let alone get me to Hoshido.” Elise cried.

Odin shook his head, “Milady, I am fine. Please, climb on my back and we shall make our way to Hoshido.”

“Odin, look at yourself! You can’t do it, dudy or not!” Elise said, crossing her arms. “Listen, you get on my back and we’re going to move a bit upstream towards the forest.”

“Lady Elise, you don’t have to carry me…” Odin mumbled.

Elise narrowed her eyes, “No buts. Get on my back!” Odin sighed, slinging his arms over her slender shoulders as she hoisted him onto her back. With strength he didn’t know she possessed, Elise began to carry Odin upstream towards the forest.

Once they’d made their way into the forest, Elise set Odin down. Odin watched helplessly as elise gathered firewood and set the wood ablaze with a tome. “I’m so sorry for being so useless milady…” Odin whispered.

Elise giggled, “Odin, it’s fine. I’ve enjoyed the freedom you’ve given e. Besides, you risked your life for me. It’s my fault you got hurt…” She then bowed her head, saying in a solemn tone, tears in her eyes, “I’m so sorry…”

“Lady Elise. I would give my life for you…” Odin smiled before whispering, “I love you…”

“Thank you, Odin. What was that last part? I couldn’t hear you.” Elise said. Odin shook his head, brushing off the subject.

The two stayed silent before Elise perked up, turning to Odin. “Odin, do you think they’re looking for us?” she asked.

Odin turned to her, “I’m sure they are. We’ve been gone far too long to have not gone unnoticed.”

“How do you know?” Elise asked.

Odin pointed to the sky. “Do you see the position of the sun. You can tell the time using it.” he explained.

“Wow, that’s so cool! Where did you learn that?” Elise asked.

Odin looked off into the distance, “I learned that a long while ago… My cousin taught me that… She really was amazing…” He gave a fond smile before turning back to Elise and giving her a sweet smile.

“Hey, Odin, could you send out a flair?” Elise asked, “I think it’ll raise our chances of being found.”

“Sure.” Odin said, pulling out his tome. With a wave of his hand, he shot a beam of brilliant red light into the air. The flare erupted into tinier flames, much like a firework, when reaching its peak.

“Wow, that’s so pretty!” Elise smiled, watching the flames sizzle and die out.

Odin smiled as the two relaxed once more, content to wait for help to come. The two waited, listening to the peaceful sounds till Odin heard the found of flapping wings. Elise heard it to, perking up. Both looking up, they smiled as they watched a pegasus knight descend towards them.

“Odin, Lady Elise! We have some to retreive you!” Subaki cried as he descended.

“Aww, thanks, Subaki! Did Sakura send you?” Elise asked as she stood up.

Subaki, dismounting from his pegasus, nodded, “Yes, Lady Sakura sent us to retrieve you when you didn’t arrive on time. Hana actually saw your flare and we came as soon as we could.”

“Where is Hana?” Elise asked, reaching over to help Odin out.

“She’s at the top of the cliff.” Subaki replied, grabbing Odin’s other side, helping him up.

Odin was carried to Subaki’s pegasus and soon lifted on. Subaki then helped Elise onto the flying horse before climbing back on himself. Gently tapping the side of the Pegasus, the animal took to the sky, flying out of the ravine.

Once they were out, Hana stood waiting with Odin and Elise’s horses. “Lady Elise, Odin, are you alright?” she asked as Subaki landed.

“Yes, we’re fine thanks to you.” Elise smiled.

Hana nodded before saying, “We retrieved your horses for you.”

Elise nodded, asking Subaki to help her get on her horse. Once on her horse, Subaki helped Odin onto his. Hana smiled as she and Subaki jumped onto his pegasus. “Well, back to Hoshido we do.” Subaki smiled before the group took off.

* * *

“Thank you so much for everything.” Elise smiled, sitting beside Odin in the infirmary.

“There is no need for your thanks milady. It is my honor to protect you.” Odin smiled, leg bandaged and himself out of commision.

“Odin, there’s something I have to ask you?” Elise said, looking down, “Do you love me?”

Odin blushed, stuttering, “Um… I… Uh… Well, maybe…”

Elise smiled, “I knew it! No one would go to such amazing lengths just for little old me.”

Odin shook her head, “Lady Elise, I’m sure many would fly to your aid. You’re written in the stars.”

“Well, I think you should know that I love you too.” Elise smiled.

Odin blushed even harder, “What? You actually do?”

Elise nodded and Odin sighed, smiling. “Oh, Lady Elise. If only we weren't such star-crossed lovers. You are a royal and I, a lowly retainer. A retainer of your elder brother nonetheless.” Odin said.

Elise shrugged, “That shouldn’t matter. I think we should enjoy the now and deal with the later, later.” She then reached over and planted a kiss on Odin’s cheek.

Odin chuckled, “You’re right my princess. I love you so very much.” He then kissed Elise on the lips.

Elise, pulling apart, giggled. She then whispered, “I love you too my dark knight in shining armor…”

Odin smiled, feeling perfect despite his broken leg. 


End file.
